Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive input device (e.g., a presence-sensitive display, such as touchscreen) included in or operatively coupled to the computing device. The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display operatively coupled to a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping or swiping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, a computing device may be configured to predict strings of text, such as completed words, based on one or more characters input using the graphical keyboard. In some implementations, the computing device references one or more word libraries and/or vocabularies (such as one or more dictionaries) to determine one or more candidate words based on the input characters. The computing device may output, for display, the one or more candidate words and may update the candidate words in response to receiving additional input characters. In some instances when a user is entering a long word, such as a long word that includes more than one morpheme (e.g., constituent element) or that includes one of a variety of different potential inflections, the computing device may determine several candidate words based on the input characters, even after a relatively large number of input characters are received by the computing device. In such instances, inputting the desired words may be relatively time-consuming and may require several user inputs.